The authentication, characterization, and classification of biomedically significant strains of mycobacteria are to be continued. Additional strains will be accessioned on the recommendation of the Advisory Committee which convenes annually at Trudeau Institute. Improved methods of production and preservation of mycobacteria will be explored. The stability of preserved cultures with respect to taxonomic characters and virulence will be regularly surveyed. Cultures and other mycobacterial products will be regularly surveyed. Cultures and other mycobacterial products will be distributed as authorized by the Project Officer. The culture catalog is being substantially updated and revised.